


The Duchess and The Jedi - A Collection of Obitine Oneshots

by TreyCKenobi110



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, ObiTine Week, ObiTine Week 2017, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreyCKenobi110/pseuds/TreyCKenobi110
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots I wrote for #ObitineWeek2017.Many of these are AU's.MAJOR NOTE: This story is still in progress, so far I have about 3 short stories planned and maybe something else to go with it it. I hope to have those completed this week but I am not certain since I recently started school again.





	1. Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those song related Oneshots, forgot what they are called, anyways, the story will be linked to a song. This is pure AU btw, I don't really see Obi-Wan or Satine doing the things describes in the song but I felt like most of it fits them.
> 
> Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

A blonde haired woman sat on the floor in front of her messy bed. Her hair was ruffled and unorganized, she stared at a hologram photo of her with someone she cared for deeply. She has no luck sleeping that night, her mind just drifted to him...

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

The woman glanced on the holo-tranciver, and then away from it. She couldn't - He was a Jedi, he couldn't do this. Besides, he probably wasn't even awake at this hour...

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time..._

"Oh Obi..." she let out a heavy sigh. "Do you ever think about me? About us?" Her head now hung low, long lockes of blonde hair drooped over her eyes. After moments of silence she spoke again, "I do..."

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Satine glanced over to her clock by her bed, it was past midnight on Mandalore. "I need to sleep..." she spoke to herself, however she couldn't bring herself to get back into her bed.

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

Something came over Satine, she rose from the floor and to the holo-tranciver. She quickly types in the code to reach Obi-Wan's personal tranciver.

_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._

It has been months since he aided her with the Death Watch, she just needed to hear his voice.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

The ginger haired Jedi Master sat alone at a local bar down on Corascant. Obi-Wan generally wasn't the type for a bar, however now he was missing someone. He didn't know where else to go.

The lone Jedi took another drink or the odd liquid in the small glass handed to him by the bartender. He thought back to a time when he protected the Duchess many years ago and their secret rendezvous. Obi-Wan would wait in a bar similar to this one. Then she would come in the door, usually desguised as a mere peasant, however to Obi-Wan she was mich more.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

The Jedi stared down at his drink. Her name dashed across his mind. He couldn't think like this, he was a Jedi, he made a vow to the order. However there was an uneasy feeling in his heart...

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

It had been months since he had last seen her... Yet it felt like ages.

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

The Jedi just needed to check in on her and make sure everything was alright, yeah, that was his excuse...

He typed in the code to reach Satine's private tranciver. After a few seconds the holo-tranciver buzzed and displayed a "line busy" message.

_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._

Obi-Wan sat the tranciver down on the counter top and took another sip of his drink.

_Oh, whoa_  
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

This was probably for the best, for both of them. Satine didn't need the distraction and Obi-Wan would possibly be expelled from the Jedi Order.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Satine dropped the holo-tranciver onto the dresser where it originally sat as she slumped back down to the floor. "Obi..." she paused, "I need you here."

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Obi-Wan planted the small drinking glass down on the counter after finishing another one.

"You want another, Master Jedi?" The bartender asked. Obi-Wan simply shook his head no. He had a really dumb and risky idea, something like what Anakin would come up.

The Jedi rose from his chair and ran out of the bar and toward his starfighter parked in the bay nearby.

_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now_

Tears rolled down Satine's cheek, she remembered Obi-Wan's words when he saved her only months ago.

"Had you said the word, I would have the Jedi Order..." those words where burned in Satine's mind. She wished and longed for a time when things where different.

The elegant woman found herself drifting of to sleep as she propped herself up against her dresser.

Suddenly the sound of a starfighter engine awoke her. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she rose and sprinted to her balcony.

A triangle shaped starfighter approached, almost like a Jedi starfighter. She tingled with excitement and the thought of that being Obi-Wan. Why was she setting herself up for disappointment? She pondered the question. It probably wasn't him, she was probably imagining this.

_I just need you now._

Obi-Wan landed the starfighter without haste. The city was quiet, not a guard or civilian in sight. The Jedi master sprinted down the sidewalks toward her palace.

He reached the steps and stopped in his tracks as the large mosaic doors before him shifted open...

_Oh, baby, I need you now._

Satine rushed down the stairs to the first floor. Her guards and other maidens were all off duty and most likely asleep. She had to see for herself who had landed.

She reached the first floor and stood before the large glass doors, through the colored panes she could see a familiar figure.

She rushed to open the set of double doors, and there he stood.

"Obi" Satine said, her voice in shock.

"Satine" Obi-Wan replied as he began to ascend the steps toward her.


	2. The Funeral / The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Funeral: Satine attends Obi-Wan's funeral after learning of his passing.  
> Set during season 4, episode 15, Deception. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Call: Weeks after Obi-Wan's funeral Satine receives a call that is almost too good to be true.  
> Set a few weeks after The Funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This oneshot takes place during the episode 4X15, Deception. It is basically Satine's thoughts and actions during Obi-Wan's fake funeral.  
> Also, this oneshot is made of two short stories. Both are quite short and go together so i felt it was best to put them together.

** The Funeral **

The Duchess strode down the Jedi Temple hallway with two guards following close by her. She wore proper funeral attire and her hair was pinned up to make her look somewhat professional in this time of grief. She still couldn't believe what she was told. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead...

Outside a ceremonial room Padmé Amidala stood aside Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who wore a long brown Jedi cloak to show respect. She sped up until she was beside the two, leaving the guards behind her.

"So it's true...?" Satine asked, her voice heavy.

Padmé only nodded and extended her hand to grasp Satine's shoulder. Tears formed in Satine's eyes, she didn't resist. She covered her mouth with her hand as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Duchess" Ahsoka broke the silence, "I know you two where close..." she finished. The Togruta reaches out and touched Satine's shoulder, give her a supporting pat.

"I just-" Satine could barely finish the sentence.

"I can't believe he's dead..." she spat. Padmé nodded as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"We often forget anyone can die in these dark times, even Jedi." Padmé replied as she tried to comfort the Duchess. 

After a moment or so the Senator released the Duchess from her embrace. Satine gave a slightly warm smile toward her friend, she tried to remain positive. 

The door they waited outside of slid open, A Jedi temple guard stepped out. 

 "Come in" the guard said threw his mask. The Jedi stepped aside as gestured toward the open door. Jedi and others began to fill the funeral room. 

Satine followed closely behind Padme and Ahsoka. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the covered body before her. She gasped as tears formed in her eyes. Ahsoka reached out to her for support, she then guided the woman over to a seat.  

A older Kel Dor Jedi approached Ahsoka who stood to her left. He reached out and placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. She couldn't make out the quiet exchange of words. 

Nearby she saw Anakin Skywalker, he stood with his robes covering most of his head. He appeared almost angry, he clearly wasn't handling it well. She felt bad for him, during their time together Obi-Wan always referred to Anakin as a son. Anakin must be going through so much right now. 

All became silent before the funeral officially started, all that could be heard were Satine's soft weeps. She produced a soft cloth and began to wipe away the tears from her eyes. 

Satine was still in denial, it all happened so soon. He was a Jedi Master, how was this possible? She knew the Jedi where not invincible, but it was hard to defeat and kill one. Especially Obi-Wan Kenobi... 

Yoda stood before the small crowd and led the ceremony. He carried on with much grief, but also with wisdom. 

"Celebrate the life of Master Kenobi, we must" Yoda stated before the crowd. 

"One with the force, Obi-Wan is now." Yoda added with a positive tone. 

Satine appreciated the ideology of the Jedi, she liked to know Obi-Wan was part of something greater now, however she was still saddened. 

The body was lowered down into the temple floors and a yellowish orange colored beam of light rose from the floor. Satine still weeped from grief, it couldn't be real. 

The room was dismissed shortly after, Satine prepared to leave to head back to Mandalore. She had a few things to take care of first. 

Anakin stood at a large glass window overlooking the planet. He was silent, everyone else let him have his space. Satine decided to approach him, she just wanted to talk. 

"Anakin?" She asked softly as she approached. The Jedi turned to see her walking up to him. 

"How are you taking it all?" She asked. 

Anakin was silent for a few moments, he then spoke up. "I'm angry" Anakin paused, anger filled his voice, "the council isn't doing anything about it!" 

"Anakin, i'm so sorry." She replied. He only nodded in response. 

"Don't worry Satine- I'm going to find the one responsible..." Anakin replied and then suddenly stormed off. Her heart was heavy, she was even more grief stricken after seeing what this did to Anakin. 

As she was preparing to leave Padme stopped her, Ahsoka followed behind. 

"Satine" Padme called out to get her attention. 

Satine pureed over toward the two as they approached. 

"I just wanted to let you know i'm here for you if you need anything." Padme grabbed Satine's hand and took it into her own to show support. 

"Me too, Duchess, if you need anything just call" Ahsoka chimed in. 

Satine gave a warm smile, "thank you both" she paused. 

"Please look after General Skywalker, i'm worried he isn't taking this well." Satine added.

Padme nodded, "he was closest to Obi-Wan, I can't imagine what he's going through..." Padme sighed. 

"Yes, Obi-Wan would appreciate it"Satine replied. Pamde and Ahsoka nodded and gave a smile. 

"I must be going now, my world needs me" Satine stated after some seconds of silence. She gave a little bow and turned around and walked away... 

***

** The Call **

Duchess Satine sat in her personal bedroom in her palace on Mandalore. No matter what she did Obi-Wan kept running across her mind. She tried to get work done, however nothing could distract her.  It had been only a few weeks since the funeral, yet for her it felt like an eternity.  

From the other side of her room a ring came from her holo-transceiver. She rushed up and over to the device planted on her dresser. She assumed it was one of her advisers asking why she wasn't working on the new bill. 

The blonde haired woman picked up the device, however she noticed the signal was not for her advisers... She pressed the button and picked up the message. 

"Hello?" She spoke, her voice calm and soft.

There was silence and then Satine heard a sigh of relief. 

"Satine" there was a pause, the Duchess froze, "i'm glad to hear your voice" replied the ever-so familiar voice... 

"Obi?" She asked, tears now running down her face. 

"Yes, Satine?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. 

"But- Your'e dead..." she wept. 

"Satine, it's a lot to explain..." he paused and sighed. 

Satine feared in was all a cruel prank, he was dead, wasn't he? 

"I am alive and well, let me explain it in person. Want to meet somewhere?" He asked. 

Satine waited a few seconds before answering, it was all so sudden. 

"Yes, of course." The Duchess replied with a smile plastered from ear to ear... 

It didn't feel real, it was unbelievable, but it was him... 

For that she was certain. 

 


End file.
